powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobit Cromwell
'Tobit Cromwell ' is the ' Green Knight, ' ally/6th ranger of the Mystic Knights Battle Thunder. He is an ancestor of Tommy Oliver (who was killed in episode 1) portrayed by Jason David Frank. Character History At an unknown point in time, he was able to pull the sword Daggeron and was trained by The Blue Wizard in the art of the Mechea Construct, which allows him to become a zord, along with his partner "zord", the Stag Zord. He debuts when the rangers face Hypnotoad as simply the Green Knight and helps the Mystic Knights defeat him, but departs when Hypnotoad regrows. He then shows that he has the ability to become a zord himself, forming the Green Knight Megazord. In Five Rangers and Attitude, his zord can be seen combining with the other rangers zords to form the Mystic Knights Ultrazord. He fought alongside the Time Keepers and all nine other Mystic Knights against Ivar the Boneless and his army. They were able to send Ivar back to Valhalla 4 episodes later. He did not return in Mystic Knights vs Knights Squad, nor in Hexagon as his Sentai Counterpart did not participate in these events (Zharen only appears in Oh Sentai Kagaranger: Knights of the Setting Sun unmorphed and was absent in Oh Sentai KagarangerxKamen Rider Zi-O: Shocker Virus) Personality Like many of Tommy's other ancestors, they are very elusive figures and would bare more similarities to his Sweet Valley High counterpart (in terms of being an outsider and ranger). Green Knight Arsenal * Daggeron (Sword) * Stag Zord * Green Knight Zord '''Appearances: '''Battle Thunder 7-18 Behind the Scenes Tobit is portrayed by Jason David Frank who has played Dr. Tommy Oliver, the White Stranger, Lord Drakkon as well as a cameo (with Amy Jo Johnson) in the 2017 movie. Notes * First Green 6th ranger since Cam Wantanabe from Ninja Storm ** Despite being the 5th member (like Trent or Big One in JAKQ) * Like Eustus in the previous season, he uses a sword to morph * His sword is named Daggeron, a mentor and 6th ranger in Mystic Force * Like the Mystic Force Rangers, he becomes a zord * Like Tommy and the White Stranger, they start off as being elusive * He is the oldest of the Battle Thunder Rangers * His designation refers to the Green Knight, a character mentioned in the song "All Souls Night" * He is the first green sixth ranger to be preceded and succeeded by Green Rangers ** Wild Force and Dino Thunder had Black Rangers *** Ironically, Tommy was the Black Ranger in Dino Thunder ** Jeffrey Kensaki was only in an epilogue manga before being blended into the Emotional Roller Coasters' Jeff, and Shishi Ranger was not adapted til Super Megaforce *** Jeff, as later seen in Coaster Force vs Hexagon is treated like a sixth ranger in the same way as Cam; where Jeff in the Manga replaces Black (Like Shishi Ranger) * He is different from Garret from the original Mystic Knights as he was not evil ** nor was his Sentai Counterpart See Also * Zharen-Sentai Counterpart from ''Kagaranger''See Comparison Page * White Stranger-Another ancestor of Tommy and ally of the Wild West Rangers * Tommy Oliver-First Green Ranger to appear since Tobit Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Forrest-elemental rangers